King Maximilian Augustus Willem XI
"Just like old times..." ~King Maximilian Augustus Willem XI Profile King Max the Eleventh, better known as the Avalanche of Death, was the first king of Eisbern and is remembered in Gaulitia for his ruthless raids and brutal attacks--practically hosting a raid every day until his death. He is a tall man, standing nearly two meters tall, with brown hair and dark eyes. He has a slim face but a broad build and is adorned by a blue cape. Biography Early life In his early life, King Max was a young prince of Eisdra, and would-be inheritor of the icy plains. If you think Eisbern is cold and icy, Eishügel is far, far worse than that. There was no life outside of the main city, and inside the main city people hardly ever went outside. As a result, Prince Max was homeschooled in fighting, history, magic and matters of ruling the country. He courted Eirhadra of the von Astreus family--which was the only time the families would couple until King Maximilian XVIII married Eirhasa Anastasia von Astreus. He made no secret of it in court that he absolutely hated Eisdra. Military career With the country being completely devoid of any sort of interest in Maximilian's opinion, he decided to dedicate himself to his military career. Spending most his adult life defending the realm from monsters from the icy plains of Eisdra, Max quickly became extremely adept at combat. He was famous for his bloodlust, and it was in this time that he crafted both Hernasádh and Frostward. Coronation At the age of 31, Maximilian was crowned King of Eisdra and could finally do what he had always wanted to do--leave Eisdra for good. He ordered many expeditions in all different directions the wind would blow--and didn't stop until a year later when his scouts reported back with finding Jular. Eisbern and Gaulitia This made King Max decide to move out immediately in the year 183--with the entire population of Eisdra (a rather modest one) loaded onto ships, he moved south to the province of Glacies in Jular which he claimed for himself. He declared the new country Eisbern, which meant Ice Mountain as opposed to the former Ice Hill. He wasted no time declaring war on Gaulitia and laying absolute waste to the southern provinces in Trajan's absence, raiding village upon village and sparing not a single man. After a while, having delved as deep into Gaulitian as he would in about a year (taking his sweet time and raiding everything north of where his army was situated) he faced the greatest challenge yet. Lead by Mage Marshall Julia, an army of about 25.000 Gaulitians assaulted the Avalanche's 13.000 men. The Avalanche challenged Julia to a duel which she declined--she had the numbers, after all--and Max took offense. He charged with his men into the fray and, fuelled by pure bloodlust, it is said he and the banshees of Jormungandr took at least 2000 of the lives lost on the battlefield that day. He had torn Julia to shreds with Frostward in a fit of absolute terrifying rage, and nailed her mutilated corpse to the gates of Iceheart. Death This drew the ire of Trajan in 185, which Maximilian met with his own. The two duelled, but though the fight lasted a while Trajan was the clear victor. Before the end of the day, Gallahas had been stabbed through the Avalanche's face and ended his life. Resurrection & The Day of Demon's End In the year 815, Maximilian was approached in the afterlife by the Demon King, Augustus. The Demon King promised him that, if Maximilian would agree to back him and never question his orders, he would be returned to life. His thirst for blood unending as ever, Maximilian agreed to the proposition and came back to life as a one of the Five Generals. He remained silent, like the others, during Augustus' appearance at the Battle of Thessaloniki. It wasn't until the Day of Demon's End that he would finally speak up. He challenged Eirha, Victor and Sirus to a fight to the death in his maze - an activity that ultimately cost him his regained life.